


i'll return to you, wrapped in moonlight and dust.

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Jaemin, Boys In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: it had been two days. two days since he lost what kept him alive. two days since he lost jaemin.





	i'll return to you, wrapped in moonlight and dust.

it had been two days. two days since he lost what kept him alive. two days since he lost jaemin.

tears were streaming down his face as he read the letter over and over again.  
his first love had left him for good.

renjun leaned against the wall with a soft thump. he closed his eyes and squeezed his nails into his skin for a while. when he opened them, the clock read 2 am. time was ticking by but jaemin still wouldn't return. he screamed into his pillow, it was all useless.

he ran outside to stare at the stars.  
"one of you must be jaemin. i know it. jaemin..please."  
he sat on the grass. he was lost. lost in this big world without his light.  
two big tears slipped past his eyes, falling onto his hands.

"injun."  
renjun turned his head in confusion. it was definitely jaemin's voice.  
"i'm going crazy. oh god i'm going crazy.." the boy muttered to himself.  
two arms wrapped him in warmth, jaemin's scent washed over him. renjun was shaking all over, overwhelmed with what was going on.

"injun. don't cry, love. please, for me?"  
jaemin's calming voice whispered into his ear.  
renjun turned his head to see jaemin, smiling at him. tears spilled from his eyes as he engulfed the taller boy in a hug. jaemin had an angelic glow around him and he felt so warm.

"nana. no..this isn't real." renjun screamed into his shoulder.  
jaemin looked at him, worry and affection mixing in his eyes.  
he lifted his boyfriend's head up and cupped his cheeks.

"injun. I told you I'd always be here with you." he wiped the shorter boy's tears away.

"can I kiss you, injun?" he stared deep in his eyes.

"..please do" renjun got on his tippy toes and pressed his lips against jaemin's. the kiss was filled with affection and need.  
when they broke away renjun rested his head on jaemin's shoulder.

"nana. I need you. please stay? for me?"  
renjun sobbed on as jaemin gently rocked them side to side.

"injun. I'm sorry. I can't stay. but I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
renjun's sobbing intensified as he tore himself away from his boyfriend.  
"if you can't stay then take me with you. I have nothing here."

jaemin's face turned serious as he grabbed renjun's hands and squeezed them.  
"renjun. you have so much more to live for. my story ended here but that doesn't mean yours should too."

renjun's face was clouded in guilt, his eyes not meeting jaemin's.  
"look, injun. I love you. so much. it would make me so sad to see you go too. I want you to live your life to the fullest."

renjun finally looked up, eyes empty.  
"but jaemin..I won't be able to see you again"

jaemin smiled and wrapped him in a hug  
"I'll visit you every night. I'll check on you . I'll still be with you every step of the way and when it's your time, I'll come pick you up, my love"

"promise?" renjun asked, peeking at the taller boy, extending a pinky.  
jaemin laughed and linked their pinky fingers.  
"I promise babe"

"so..how about we spend some quality time together now?"  
jaemin nodded, taking renjun's hand and dragging him towards the house.

the door creaked loudly when the two boys stepped in, making renjun cringe and jaemin smile widely at the expression on the other boy's face.

they climbed the stairs to renjun's room and turned on the tv.  
"what do we watch?"  
renjun turned around to see jaemin sprawled on his bed, he smiled, feeling so in love with the boy.  
"how about we watch some overrated romcom, cuddle, forget the movie and just kiss?"  
renjun chuckled at the plan but ultimately agreed.

true enough, an hour into the movie renjun was wrapped in jaemin's arms, his lips moving in sync with the other boy's, the movie forgotten right after it started.

"we never finish those movies, huh?"  
renjun said, lips breaking away from jaemin's.

"hmm..guess so?" jaemin answered him, humming.  
he pulled the shorter boy closer and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

"jaemin..will you come again tomorrow?" renjun asked him, hesitation in his voice.  
"I promised didn't I?" jaemin chuckled  
renjun softly pressed his lips against jaemin's again.

pulling away, tears were streaming down his face again.  
"jaemin I love you, only you. I hope you don't have to wait too long for me"  
the other looked at him like he held all the stars in the universe in his eyes.

"I hope I do. renjun, live for me as long as fate lets you. I love you too, so much. I'll wait, darling"  
jaemin started humming, making the older boy drowsy. finally, with jaemin's scent, his warmth and the sound of his voice, renjun was able to fall asleep.

when morning came, renjun was alone again. he looked around in sadness, standing up, he noticed the note on his table.

"i'll return to you, wrapped in moonlight and dust."

he looked out the window, smiling at the sky, hoping it would reach jaemin somewhere out there, his scent still prominent in his room.

he would be fine, if jaemin came to see him again and again, he would be fine.

sure enough a few months later another tragedy struck.

"today at approximately 3pm tragedy struck as the famous huang family was in a car accident. their car was hit by a speeding truck, killing both the truck driver and all the huang family members. our thoughts and prayers are with their family."

renjun opened his eyes. he felt so warm. his head was pounding as he heard footsteps coming towards him. finally a familiar scent struck him. jaemin. he was here.

"hi injun" he smiled at the boy, reaching out a hand and pulling him into a hug.  
"you're here. you're with me again. you're safe now darling"

"I was so scared jaemin" renjun sobbed, kissing his boyfriend.  
"you're safe now babe" jaemin kissed him again, guiding him towards the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying :"(


End file.
